YohxHao Oneshots
by LunaDark14
Summary: Hier zijn Oneshots voor Yoh & Hao
1. Info YohxHao Oneshots

**Hier is de info voor YohxHao One-Shots ! **

**er zijn geen part 2 of 3 **

**Er zal **

**- Yaoi ( boys love ) **

**- Yuri ( girls love ) **

**- Hetreo ( femYoh of femHao ) **

**- Twincest ( zijn tweeling duh ) **

**- Angst **

**- Rape ( maar niet veel van dat ) **

**- Fluff **

**en misschien meer ! Geniet er van want dat doe ik al :P **


	2. Brother Dear

**Hey sorry dat ik lang niks van mij heb laten horen ! We hadden examens en ik ben op stage , nog 9 dagen tegaan wens me geluk ! Plus in eind April , Mei & begin Juni zal ik er ook niet zijn , sinds ik ook examens heb ! En die is erg belangrijk , ik ben zo nerveus want als ik niet slaag . Kan ik mijn jaar over doen , en dat wil ik echt niet ! **

**Ik hoop dat jullie genieten van dezen One-shot ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Brother Dear )<strong>

Yoh weet niet wanneer het was , maar hij dacht dat hij Hao eerder zag . Als hij op een avond buiten zat , het is niet dat Hao zijn tweeling broer is . Hij had Hao eerder gezien , in een droom van lang geleden . Yoh sloot zijn ogen , en dacht terug aan de droom . Hij probeerde te herrineren hoe het weer was .

_(Droom) _

_Jongere Yoh zat op de grond , met een groen veld met gele bloemen . De lucht was blauw en hij zag soms dieren , rond lopen de hele veld had een paar bomen . Die hoog waren en groene bladeren hadden , het was een prachtig zicht . Yoh merkte dat hij in de verte , niks anders zag dan het veld en de bloemen . " Hallo ." Zeide een verlegen stem , Yoh keek achter zich . En zag een meisje , boven op een dikke tak zitten . Ze was best mooi , en had lang bruin haar ." Hey ! Ik ben Yoh" Glimlachte Yoh ." Wie bent u ? En waar ben ik ? Zijt je hier alleen ? " Vroeg Yoh als hij naar boven klom ." Ik ben Hao ." Glimlachte het meisje ." Ik ben hier alleen ja , en wij zijn in een droom ." Yoh ging naast haar zitten ." Een droom ? Ben ik dan aan het dromen ? "_

_" Ja natuurlijk suffie , merk je de verschil niet . Van de echte wereld en een droom ? " Yoh bloosde als ze glimlachte ." Wel niet echt nee ... Ik zie geen ander mensen , behalve de dieren en in de verte is alleen meer veld . Dus ik kan het best geloven dat het een droom is ." Zeide hij Hao lachte , Yoh vond het best schattig . Als hij harder bloosde , ze is de mooiste meisje die ik ooit heb gezien ." Ik ben geen meisje ." Zeide Hao Yoh keek verwarrend naar haar ." Huh ? " De wind blaasde zachtjes tegen Hao 's haren , als Hao naar hem kijkt ." Ik ben een jongen zoals jij ." Yoh 's mond viel open ." Maar jij bent zo mooi ! " Hao bloosde een beetje ." Je zijt raar ! " "Zeg Hao ken ik jou ergens van ? Je komt me bekent voor ..." Yoh ging dichter tegen Hao zitten , als Hao zijn hoofd op zijn schouder neer legde ." Natuurlijk ken jij mij , ik ken jou ook . " Ze keek dan in zijn ogen ." Ik ben jou en jij zijt mij ." _

_(DroomEnd)_

Ja zo ging de droom , Yoh vond het best jammer dat het zo kleine droom was . Hao was best mooi voor een jongen , en Yoh wilt hem beter leren kennen . Yoh zuchte als hij dan naar binnen ging , zal Hao de droom nog herrineren ?

Ergens anders in de bossen , keek een shaman naar de sterren . Als hij zijn broertje 's gedachte hoorde , hij glimlachte als hij de droom nog wist . Hij wou altijd Yoh ontmoeten , maar hij kan het alleen doen in een droom . Yoh 's ouders kwamen er achter , na de eerste droom dus Hao kon niet meer in Yoh 's dromen komen . Hao lachte zachtjes als hij nog herrinerde , dat Yoh dacht dat hij een meisje was ." Slaap zacht Yoh ."

* * *

><p><strong>Wel dat was schattig ~ Ik heb de laatste tijd zin in fluffy YohxHao :3<strong>

**Ik ga ook werken aan de ander chapter's , maar zal even tijd nemen . Dada x **


	3. Bride To Be

**I love femYoh :3 natuurlijk zit hier angst in , maar niet zoveel of wel ? Besluit het u zelf , als je fic heb gelezen !**

* * *

><p><strong>( Bride To Be )<strong>

Yohana keek naar de spiegel , die voor haar zat . Ze zat in een wit jurk , die haar figuur liet zien . Ze had licht make-up op , en haar bruin haar was in een dot gezet . Yohana had witte handschoenen aan , ze waren best zacht . En ze hield haar witte jurk vast , als ze haarzelf bekeek in de spiegel . Dit is niet haar vond ze , dit is niet Yohana Asakura . Yohana wilt schreeuwen ze wilt weg lopen , maar weet dat ze het niet meer kan . Al wat ze kan doen is glimlachen , en alles eens zijn met haar man .

Juist Yohana gaat trouwen met Hao , Hao Asakura die de shaman king is geworden . De man die haar leven heeft verwoest , dezelfde man die haar echtgenoot gaat worden . Hao vroeg niet meteen Yohana tenhuwelijk nee , nadat hij shaman king is geworden . Zeide hij dat ze haarzelf moet klaar maken voor de huwelijk , maar Yohana weigerde en zeide dat broer en zus niet kunnen trouwen . En dat ze niet van hem houd , als hij had gehoopt . Natuurlijk loog ze dat ze niet van hem hou , toen de eerste keer dat Yohana hem zag . Sloeg haar hart sneller dan dat ze bij Noa was , Noa ... Hao was zo kwaad dat hij Noa en haar vrienden heeft vermoord , Yohana was zo gebroken . Dat ze met Hao mee ging , niet omdat ze zwak was . Of dat ze van hem hield , ze kan niet aankijken als Hao ander onschuldige mensen dood . Omdat zij niet met hem wilt trouwen ..." Yohana-sama zijt u klaar ? "Vroeg een vrouw als ze binnen kwam . " Ja ." Zeide Yohana als ze opstond en met haar mee ging , het was stil als Yohana met haar mee ging . Yohana kon geen enkel vogel fluiten , en ze hoorde geen stemmen van de shamans . Die naar de trouw feest zijn gekomen , Yohana wilt huilen dit gaat zo pijn doen ...

Toen ze er waren liep Yohana naar binnen , ze merkte dat vele geschokt waren , kwaad keken of gewoon blankeloos naar haar uitstaren . Yohana kan het begrijpen , ze is niet dit soort persoon . Maar zou moeten verranderen , als het haar man gelukkig maakt . Over haar man gesproken hij stond daar , met zijn haar los hij zat niet in een bruidegoms pak . Hij had een kimino aan , ook al is het raar dat de bruik een jurk aan heeft , en de man een kimino . Yohana kan het niet helpen maar bloosde , als hij Hao 's grijns zag . Als ze dan naast hem stond , voelde ze de kleine vrijheid van haar weg waaien . Ze zal vooreeuwig verbonden zijn aan hem , en niemand of zij zelf kan er niks tegen doen . " Neemt u Asakura Yohana als u vrouw ..." Vertelde de priester Yohana keek weg , ze wilt dit niet ze houd van hem . Maar het had niet zo moeten eindigen , ze weet dat Hao haar gedachte leest . Maar het maakte haar niks uit ." Ja ."

" En u Asakura Yohana neemt u Asakura Hao de shaman king als u echtgenoot ..." Ze gaat het zeggen , ze moet het woordje zeggen . Het woordje dat ze wilt zeggen is ' nee ' , maar weet dat het niet uit zal komen . Ze kan niet terug gaan , ze kan niet meer naar haar rustige leven gaan . Ze moet het nu zeggen ." Ja . " Het was juist een vloek dat Yohana uit sprak , een vloek dat haar laat verbinden met een demoon ." Dan verklaar ik jullie als man en vrouw ." Yohana keek naar Hao die terug naar haar keek , en haar dan kuste . Yohana kuste hem terug , omdat ze toch nog altijd van hem houd .

* * *

><p><strong>Het is een soort hate-love relationship , vind je ook niet ? Als je niet weet wie Noa is , het is MaleAnna natuurlijk ! Ik vind de naam goed bij MaleAnna staan , ik wil eens femHaoxfemYoh proberen . Yao is cool en zo , maar ik zie geen verschil in met Yuri ( ook al zijn het female 's ) . Dus verwacht ook een yuri fic van femYoh en femHao ! <strong>

**Dada x **


	4. Night Visit

**Het is mijn eerste M-rated , en ook nog Yuri . Dus als het OOC is , of de lemon is niet goed . Sorry daar voor dan , ik hoop dat het nog steeds goed was . Weet je toen ik dezen oneshot schreef , wou ik nog een full story . Over femHao & femYoh schrijven ( met twincest en yuri er bij natuurlijk ) , maar dat zou voor de ander keer zijn ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Night Visit )<strong>

Het was een koel zomer nacht , Yohana lag met haar ogen open in haar bed . Ze hoorde de klik tikken , maar keek niet naar de klok . Ze draaide haar niet om , ook al doet haar ander kant pijn . Ze is aan het wachten , op de persoon waar ze de nacht mee wilt delen . Yohana bloosde als ze dacht , als Haruhi haar zal laten kreunen dezen avond . Yohana kon bijna haar handen op haar voelen , en hoorde Haruhi 's stem in haar oor fluisteren . Als ze met haar hand , in haar slipje zit . Yohana kreunde bijna en wilt haarzelf aanraken , maar deed dat niet . En wachte op Haruhi tot dat zij komt , na 2 minuten hoorde ze de deur open gaan . En dan terug sloot , ze hoorde een ' klik ' en wist dat het op slot was ." Haruhi ? " Yohana draaide haar om , en keek naar haar zus . Die naar haar terug keek , en naar haar glimlachte . Yohana bloosde als ze merkte , dat Haruhi niet veel aan had . Ze had haar bruin lang haar los ( Yohana was vaak jaloers , dat haar zus mooier haar heeft dan haar ) , en ze droeg alleen haar slipje . En een dun bloesje met geen mouwen ." Vind je leuk wat je ziet ? " Vroeg Haruhi als ze naar het bed ging , en dan op Yohana ging liggen . Yohana slikte en knikte ja , ze voelde haar zelf rood worden . Als Haruhi 's borsten tegen die van haar drukte ." Yohana ik heb het koud , kun je mij opwarmen ? "Vroeg Haruhi als ze haar begon tekussen , Yohana kuste haar zus terug . En voelde de armen haar vast houden , en Yohana hield haar tegen haar borstkast . Het voeld zo goed , ook al moet het verkeerd zijn . Yohana wilt Haruhi niet los laten , ze houd te veel van haar .

Haruhi stopte met kussen , en likte Yohana 's nek . En ging zo naar haar shirt , en trok die uit Yohana voelde de koude lucht . Tegen haar tepels die hard werden , Haruhi likte haar tepel . Terwijl ze met de ander hand , de ander tepel kneep . En het tussen haar vingers draaide , Yohana kreunde maar hield een hand over haar mond . Ze kan hun ouders het niet laten horen , ze mogen niks weten van haar en Haruhi ." Haruhi ... Aah ik wil ..." Haruhi grijnsde en trok dan Yohana 's broek omlaag , en samen met haar slipje . Voor dat Yohana het wist , was Haruhi 's vagina over haar gezicht . Terwijl Haruhi 's tong over haar vagina likte , Yohana kreunde en begon Haruhi ook te likken . Ze voelde dat Haruhi terug kreunde , en plots vingers in haar opening duwde . " Haruhi ... Oh god ..." Haruhi voelde dat Yohana , meer kreunde dan aandacht gaf . Aan haar genot Haruhi likte de clitoris , terwijl ze haar vagina tegen Yohana 's mond duwde . Yohana duwde dan haar vingers ook in haar , Haruhi kreunde en ging sneller met haar vingers ." Goed zo Yohaaa-na sneller ! Oh god ! " Yohana voelde dat ze ging klaar komen , en wist dat Haruhi ook niet langer zal vol houden . Haruhi stopte dan plots , en pakte snel iets uit de doos . Die Yohana onder haar bed had verstopt , Yohana keek naar de dikke lange dildo . Die Haruhi vast had , Haruhi likte haar de kop . Terwijl Yohana aan de ander kant van de dildo likte , ze voelde trillingen in haar opening . Als ze de kop helemaal in haar mond nam , Haruhi speelde met haar tepels . Yohana voelde haar warm worden , als ze dat zag en likte sneller . " Stop maar Yohana , dat ding kan niet klaar komen ." Grapte Haruhi naar haar , als de twee meisjes op het bed gingen liggen . Yohana voelde de dildo in haar opening gaan , en kreunde als de dildo in en uit ging . " Oh god sneller ! " Haruhi kreunde ook de dildo voelde zo goed , maar de gekreun van Yohana waren de best .

De twee meisjes kreunde en hijgde , als ze sneller gingen . Ze gaven aandacht aan hun tepels , en hun clitoris als het ding . Hun helemaal vulde het voelde zo goed , dat ze elkaars naam uit kreunde ." Haruhi/Yohana ." De twee kwamen hard klaar , de dildo was helemaal nat . Zoals de dekens van Yohana , als plekken erop kwamen ." Voelde het goed Yohana-Chan ? " Vroeg Haruhi als ze de dildo weg deed , Yohana voelde haar zo leeg . Als de dildo niet meer in haar zat , Haruhi deed de dekens over hun . En gaf haar zus een tong zoen , Yohana zoende haar terug . Ze hielden elkaar vast , als ze genoten van elkaar ." Ik hou zoveel van jou Yohana , ik weet zeker als ik jou verlies . Dat jou ziel mij zal bespoken ." Yohana hield Haruhi stevig vast ." En jij mij ook , hou van jou Haruhi ." De twee sloten hun ogen , als Haruhi Yohana tegen haar borstkast hield .

* * *

><p><strong>Ik heb de titel ook nog verrandert , het klink mij best ook zo goed . Dus als de lemon niet goed is , of één van hun is OOC . Sorry nogmaals ! <strong>

**Dada x **


	5. I Saw Daddy Kissing Uncle

**Hey dit is kort en ook OOC ! **

* * *

><p>Hana gaapte als hij zijn ogen open deed , en keek op de klok die op zijn nachtkastje staat . Het is 10 uur in de avond , en Hana moet plassen . Zo de jongere stond op en ging naar de badkamer , en ging op de W.c zitten .<p>

Als hij gedaan had en zijn handen wasde , ging hij stil naar zijn kamer ." Yoh ..." Hana keek op en zag dat de deur , van de logeerkamer open stond . Er scheen licht en het leek dat zijn vader en oom , nog wakker zijn op dit uur ." Ik hou van jou ." Dat was Oom Hao , waar hebben de twee het over ? Hana ging kijken en zag zijn vader , en oom op het bed zitten . Zijn vader Yoh zat op de schoot van zijn oom , en ze waren beide een kussen . Hana wou ' ew ' zeggen , maar dat deed hij niet . De kus leek op de kus , die zijn vader en moeder samen hebben . Maar dit is niet zijn moeder , die zijn vader kust . Hana ging snel zijn kamer terug in met een rood gezicht , en ging snel zijn bed in zonder een geluid .

( bij Yoh en Hao )

" Hij heeft het gezien ." Zeide Yoh als ze stopte met kussen , Hao glimlachte en kuste Yoh 's nek ." Laat hem hij is nog jong , hij is het vast de volgende morgen het vergeten ." Yoh glimlachte en ze kuste elkaar terug .

( Volgende morgen )

" Wat is met jou ? " Vroeg Tamao als ze Hana zijn ontbijt gaf , als Hana bloosde als hij naar zijn vader en oom keek . Hana keek naar haar en antwoorde ." Ik zag papa en oom samen kussen ." Yoh en Hao 's mond viel open , als Tamao verward keek terwijl Hana een rood gezicht heeft . Maar goed dat Anna niet thuis is .


End file.
